A Bond?
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: Sakuno leaves Ryoma after he chose a tennis game over her...she takes a part of his heart and leaves her wedding ring and Yuki son while she takes sakura daughter 5 yrs l8er they meet again by accident will ryoma get her back?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n - Ok, Here's another story of Sakuno and Ryoma.**

**I hope you enjoy it XD and don't hurt me if i make any mistakes**

**Sniff Sniff Prince of Tennis does not belong to me so...no sewing (if i spelled it right) **

It is around 12 in the afternoon and Sakuno has just been released from her four night stay at the hospital. She was holding her new twin babies in her arms. Three days ago Sakuno gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

**FLASHBACK**

The former Seigaku tennis team (except for Ryoma) and Tomoka was waiting outside the delivery room all jittery.

" What if Sakuno-chan doesn't make it? Then the baby will be motherless" (Oishi)

" S-stop saying that Oishi you are making me worried" Fuji gives Taka his racket "BURNING C'MON SAKUNO!"

Everyone sweatdrops.

Then there was a horrible scream that made all the guys jump. The screaming occured once again and out came two nurses each holding a baby one was wrapped in pink and the other in blue.

The nurses assumed that the first Person who jumps out of his seat would be the father because that is what usually happens, but once the nurses were in sight all the guys, including Tezuka, and Tomoka jumped out of their seat and ran to them.

Poor nurses, The were Tackled with questions.

" Hoi, Hoi look look every one Sakuno-chan had twins" ( I think you know who this is)

" Nurse is she okay? Did she have any problems? Is she awake?" (Oishi)

" BURNING SAKUNO HAD TWINS!!"

" Ii data..."

" Look how cute the babies are!" (Fuji)

" Of course they are cute, their Sakuno's" (Tomo)

" Fshhh.."

" Oh they ARE twins Eiji you owe me a dozen burgers!" (Momoshiro)

"...cute" (Tezuka)

Everyone froze when they heard their ex-buchou (captain) say the word...cute.

" A-Anou may I ask who the Father of these babies are?" Asked the nurse holding the baby girl.

Every one was silent...even Tomoka and Kikamaru.

" H-He isn't here right now" replied Tezuka.

The next three days passed by with everyone congragulating Sakuno and talking to her and keeping her company.

The babies were named Sakura and Yuki. ( I just love those names XD)

**END FLASHBACK**

Fuji offered to take Sakuno home and she accepted his offer gratefully. He went to get the car. If anyone passed by they would easily mistaken Fuji as the father of the two babies and Sakuno being the mother.

As Fuji went to get the car, Sakuno put Sakura and Yuki into their strollers. As if on que Ryoma, the father of the twins, came running toward Sakuno.

" -pant, pant- G-Gomen Sakuno...it was an important match and I couldn't forfeit"

Hearing his so called apology Sakuno just blew up.

" Oh, so this match was more important that me? and being there for me when i'm giving birth to **OUR **kids? More important than helping me when I had morning sickness? or everything else? Because i'm sick of it, i'm, sick of being alone when your on you stupid trips or always waiting for you, or telling Fuji/Momo about all my problems instead of telling them to **YOU**!!"

Sakuno burst into tears.

" I'm-I'm sick of seeing you more on T.V. than in real life!"

"..." Ryoma had a guilty look on his face.

" I'm-I'm s-sorry but I want a d-divorce, Why don't you go and marry tannis instead since it is so important."

Sakuno left Ryoma there, speechless.

The next day Sakuno packed her stuff, while crying, and takes Sakura with her.

Ryoma stayed silent just watching his wife pack and leave him.

The only things she left was her wedding ring and Yuki, she took everything else including a part of his heart.

" Are you sure you want to do this Sakuno-chan?" asked Fuji

"-sniff- Y-yes"

" Then what about Yuki-kun?"

" Ryoma still has the right to have one of the twins -sniff- and I can't raise both of them by myself."

All morning her former senpais tried to change the brown haired womans mind but her dicision was final.

With that Sakuno left Echizen Ryoma and her son Echizen Yuki.

**TBC**

**A/N so? how was it? good? bad?**

**Press the GO button and review okay? :) and sorry it was so short i just had to get to the point**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n well...I'm back i am really happy about all the reviews i got (even though it was only around the one digits) :'( **

**ok idk if this chapter is good but its up to YOU to decide so...Hope you enjoy!**

**oh i forgot to tell u X( ...I don't own Prince of Tennis i mean c'mon y will i be writing a FANFIC if i DID!**

**Last Chapter...**

" Ryoma still has the right to have one of the twins -sniff- and I can't raise both of them by myself."

All morning her former senpais tried to change the brown haired womans mind but her decision was final.

With that Sakuno left Echizen Ryoma and her son Echizen Yuki.

**New chapter :)...**

**5 years later...**

" Oyaji, can we go to mcdonalds?" asked a little boy with dark hair which had natural green highlights and cat like brown eyes.

" We can't, we are on an airplane." Replied a man with the same color hair as his five year old son.

Echizen Ryoma and his son, Echizen Yuki, were on a plane headed for Japan. Because of Ryoma's hectic schedule he traveled a LOT for tournaments. I mean come on, he IS the top tennis player in the WORLD.

Traveling a LOT means that no one takes care of his son, unless Ryoma hires a baby sitter, but he doesn't trust babby sitters anymore.

Not after that one incident...

**FLASHBACK**

Ryoma comes home from a tennis match, unanounced (if thats a word), and finds his so-called-babby sitter on the couch eating HIS food, using HIS phone, and watching HIS t.v on HIS couch and letting HIS son cry on the floor.

Ryoma walks up to the slutty looking woman and gives her the you-better-get-the-fuck-out-of-my-house glare.

The horrified slut jumps off the couch and takes a run for the door.

Ryoma goes to his crying son and checks its forhead to find Yuki burning up.

" I'm never letting Yuki be babbysat ever AGAIN" said the scary looking tennis player.

**END FLASHBACK**

And that is why Echizen Yuki follows his father everywhere.

Since Yuki is turning five he has to start school soon and Ryoma wanted his son to get a good education. He planned with his manager that he would play all his tournaments in Japan and NOWHERE else so that Yuki can go to school and make friends without having to leave them the very next day.

_Passengers please put your seatbelts on, we will be landing at Japan's airport in about five minutes, i repeat passengers please put your seatbelts on we will be landing at Japan's airport in about five minutes._

"Oyaji after we get off the airplane can we go to the amusement park?"

Ryoma inwardly groaned but had to say yes to his sons puppy dog face.

_che i'm getting way too soft _thought Ryoma

A little girl with big cat-like eyes and long brown braided hair was walking out of her house with her mother, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Ryuzaki Sakura is a little five year old girl with traits from both her mother and father.

It was a Sunday and little Ryuzaki Sakura is started school the next day, so her mom promised her that they will go where ever Sakura pleased and you know what that means? The amusement park, of course.

While in the car Sakura was unusually quiet making the older Ryuzaki rather concerned I mean we are talking about her five year old daughter who jabbers and jabbers like there's no tommarrow being QUIET!

" Honey is there something wrong?"

" No mama i was jus finking (just thinking), who is my papa?"

Hearing her daughters sudden question almost made Sakuno drive off the road, I said almost.

Seeing her mothers reaction, even Sakura can tell that she asked the wrong question, she then forgot about her question and got excited about seeing the amusement park.

Sakuno, glad that five year old had short attetion spands (idk if its true bt in this story it is XD) drove into the parking and and parked her car.

Inside, the amusement park, was filled with people this means that Sakuno will be in line for a looong time, Oh joy. (obviously sarcasm intended...duh (that was sarcasm too...oh kamisama make me stop lol))

**(with Ryoma and Yuki)**

"Oh Daddy, look! look! A haunted mansion" cried Yuki

"Yeah"

" Can we go? Canwe go? Can we go?..."

" Fine just stop asking" _Note to self - no more chocolate for Yuki._

**(with Sakuno and Sakura) **

"OOh, Mama can we go to roller coaster?"

"Umm, the sign says it's a 2 hour wait Sakura"

"Eww that's too long oh how about the haunted mansion?"

"It's ok it's a 5 minute wait"

"Demo theirs a lot of peaple there why is it only 5 minutes mama?"

" Hmm, maybe because there are 7 different lines"

" Sokka (i see) let's go! let's go! let's go! mommy"

" Hai hai" _she is soo cute. _

When Ryoma and Yuki got to the haunted house there were seven lines so the tennis pro chose line five.

"Oyaji how much longer?"

"I don't know"

"Now how much longer?"

"Yuki you just asked me two seconds ago my answer is not going to change."

With that Yuki kept silent and started looking at the people in his line. Ryoma did the same.

Behind him a woman with long brown hair coifured in a ponytail.

Thinking that it looked a lot like Sakuno he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Okaa-san when will we get there?"

"Hmm, I don't know"

"Are we almost there?"

" Sweetie I don't know how, about you wait patiently"

Sakuno was looking around when she felt someone tap her lightly on the shoulder.

**A/n Dun Dun Dun A cliffhanger XD**

**Sorry that it was short (like all my chapters) but i wanted to leave a cliffhanger and tsk that was it XD**

**Press the GO! button and Review...I'm asking for at least 5 and then i'll start typing the next chapter. XD that's not much right? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n oooh lol I hope you enjoyed the last chapter XD**

**I -sniff- don't -sniff- own prince of tennis :'( **

**I left a cliff hanger XD I know you all hate me, but hey you'll learn to love me**

**Enjoy!**

**-- **

**Last chapter...**

Behind him a woman with long brown hair coifured in a ponytail.

Thinking that it looked a lot like Sakuno he tapped her on the shoulder.

--

"Okaa-san when will we get there?"

"Hmm, I don't know"

"Are we almost there?"

" Sweetie I don't know how about you wait patiently"

Sakuno was looking around when she felt someone tape her lightly on the shoulder.

**New Chapter... **

She turned around...

" F-Fuji-kun!"(sorry to burst your bubbles XD I knew everyone was thinking OMG Ryoma lol)

"Hi Sakuno-chan your taking Sakura-chan out to play huh?"

"Yes, since school is starting tommarrow I wanted her to have fun so I let her pick where she wanted to go.."

" And Sakura picked the amusement park." said Sakura

"Oh. I see"

"What are you doing here Fuji-kun?"

"Oh I got bored so I was thinking of taking pictures of families at the amusement park"

Sakuno and Fuji had a little conversation and before anyone knew it they were in the haunted house.

--

The woman turned around...

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry" _che, it's not Sakuno after all _

Seeing that it was THE number one tennis player in the WORLD the brown haired woman gave a slutty looking smiled and turned her attention to the front while showing off her butt to Ryoma, who felt like puking.

"Papa why did you tap that woman's shoulder?"

"Because I thought it was someone else, that's all"

"oh...hey wook it's our turn papa."

Hearing this Ryoma walked into the haunted mansion holding his sons hand.

--

**Inside the Haunted Mansion...**

**(Ryoma's pov)**

I can't believe this is what they call scary. It's pathetic I mean c'mon that is so freekin fake.

...Mada Mada Dane

**Normal pov...**

"KYAAAAA!!" That glass breaking scream was by the two Ryuzaki's hearing this Fuji attempted to calm them down.

"Sakuno, Sakura it's okay...see it's fake"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!" note I said ATTEMPTED

While this was happening little Yuki-chan was holding onto his fathers hand tightly, Like REALLY tight.

_Was Yuki always this strong he has a tight ass grip hmm it's good for tennis _thought Ryoma

"KYAAA!!"

"Papa, who just screamed?"

"Maybe it was someone else that is in the mansion with us."

"oooh"

What Ryoma didn't know was that, that scream was by his daughter and ex-wife (-Sniff- i had to write the ex :'( ok on w/ the story)

_che that screaming is getting annoying...wait is it coming closer?...Fuck _

"Papa I think it is getting louder"

"Che, yeah"

Just then someone knocked Yuki down.

"Itte"

"Itte"

It was a little girl around Yuki's age. She had long brown hair in braids wich reminded Ryoma waaaay too much of his ex-wife.

She opens her eyes and to his suprise she had cat-like eyes just like his.

"G-gomen!" she stuttered.

"Oh it's ok" replied Yuki who is helping the little girl up.

"H-hi my name is Sakura, nice to meet you" _Sakura, what a cute name...wait did I just say or Think the word...c-c-c-u-te, oh god. _

"Oh nice to meet you Sakura-chan, my name is Yuki"

" Yuki-kun I'm sorry about knocking you down, this place is just sooo scawy and I lost my mama"

The little girl, Sakura apparently, was on the brick of tears. Seeing this Ryoma picked her up before he realized it he was conforting her and Sakura stopped crying.

The three walked out of the ride.

"So Sakura-chan what is your last name?" Asked Ryoma, trying to get information out of the little girl.

"Um R-Ryuzaki-desu"

Hearing this Ryoma froze making Yuki and Sakura bump into him. _R-Ryuzaki?! NO WAY! It can't be, yeah Ryuzaki Sakura is a common name a bunch of people have that name. _(...Sure Ryoma u keep on believing that XD)

"Papa are you okay?" asked Yuki

"h-huh? Oh um yeah"

_Ryuzaki Sakura please come to the front gate, I repeat Ryuzaki Sakura please come to the front gate. _

Hearing the announcment, Sakura started pulling Yuki toward the front gate with Ryoma following them.

Seeing the two kids talking in front of him made Ryoma feel happy, really happy.

--

Saying that Ryuzaki Sakuno was worried is an understatement she was waaay beyond worried. I mean c'mon If you lost one of the most important things in your life you would be freekin worried too.

She walked back and forth, back and forth making, even, the people at the desk dizzy. The woman was practically making a dent in the floor.

Fuji left earlier saying something about an interview at work.

Sakuno was walking back and forth...

"MAMA!!"

Hearing her precious daughters voice she looked up and before she knew it Sakura was in her arms hugging her.

"Where have you been, please don't run away in a ride again you got me so worried honey."

"I'm sorry mama., but I met this really nice person and they helped me out a wot see they r coming over here now"

Sakuno looked up to say thank you to the lovely stranger who helped her daughter out only to see the one and only...

Echizen Ryoma. _Oh out of all the people in world it had to be him_ _like I don't see enough of him on T.V. _thought Sakuno

--

**A/n soo how was it??/ I to be honest thought it...sucked...so yeah! XD but i wanted to finish it bcuz i'm not going to update in a looong time XD **

**Review please i want at least 10 XD **


	4. an :

**A/n I'm sooooooooo sorry, but i have a bad case of writers block TT **

**and i feeel really bad but you guys are going to have to wait :( **

**and i set this note up to tell u guys that i am NOT dead and that i WILL be updates...sooon...i hope**

**If you can, please help me by messaging me and giving me an idea of how sakuno should react...TT please i''m begging here **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n so yeah lol **

**ok i don't own crap soo there ya go just rub it in some more --**

**well this chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write -sniff- writers block and her (Sakuno's) reaction was hard to decide :'( review for the sake of my sanity and tell me how i did **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Last time...**

"MAMA!!"

Hearing her precious daughters voice she looked up and before she knew it Sakura was in her arms hugging her.

"Where have you been, please don't run away in a ride again you got me so worried honey."

"I'm sorry mama., but I met this really nice person and they helped me out a wot see they are coming over here now"

Sakuno looked up to say thank you to the lovely stranger who helped her daughter out only to see the one and only...

Echizen Ryoma. _Oh out of all the people in world it had to be him,_ _like I don't see enough of him on T.V. _thought Sakuno

**New Chapter...**

_I Have to act nice...For Sakura's Sake _Thought Sakuno as she got up from her crouch down position.

_Sakuno..._ Her name replayed over and over again in Ryoma's head.

"Umm...Thank you For helping out my daughter Echizen-san" Said person inwardly winced at what his ex-wife called him, 'Echizen-SAN'

"..No problem, it was my pleasure"

"Daddy, I'm Hungry" Hearing a little boy's voice Sakuno looked down and saw Yuki, her little baby. Seeing the little boy she gave birth to five years ago the brown haired woman couldn't help but cry and bend down and engulf the little boy in a big hug. She also showered him with kisses and with 'Oh your so big' 'i miss you' and 'i'm sorry' in between.

While Sakuno was showering her son with kisses Ryoma got a good look at her she looked about the same as 5 years ago if not more beautiful, but she looked a little worn out.

"Ano...how do you know me?" hearing her sons question Sakuno froze. _hehe oh right, he doesn't know who I am. What should i say i am to him? The truth might be to hard for him to handle, and there's also Sakura... _Thought Sakuno with a hurt look on her face.

"Yuki, I thought you were hungry?" Asked the Tennis champion.

"Huh, oh yeah, Papa i'm hungry can we get food?" Yuki's short memory span comes to the rescue.

"Yeah! Mama i'm hungry too!"cried Sakura.

"Um...okay, What do you want to eat, sweetie?" Asked Sakuno as she turned away from Yuki to face her daughter.

"Umm...Bugers fwies and PONTA!" Screamed the little girl while jumping up and down. _She likes ponta?...how cute _Thought the Tennis Prince...or king.

"Oh, Me TOO!" Said Yuki as he followed his sister in jumping up and down.

Sakuno smiled at how cute they look together. _If only i can see them like this everyday _She thought, but was snapped out of her reverie when Sakura came up with an idea.

"Oh, I know Mama can we eat wif Yuki-kun and his papa?" She asked.

"I Don't Know Sweetie, you have to ask them" Said Sakuno in a motherly voice. _I want to go with them because i want to know yuki more, but it would be weird with Ryoma there... _She thought.

"Oh that's a good idea Sakura-chan, can we papa? huh? huh? huh?" Yuki asked while jumping up and down.

"I don't know either." He answered. _I Want to know my daughter better...and see how Sakuno is doing..._

Seeing that neither one of their parents had an answer Sakura and Yuki looked at each other and somehow formed a plan without saying a word.

They both grab on to their parent's leg, Sakura grabed Sakuno's while Yuki grabbed Ryoma's, and gave them the unrresistable puppy dog eyes...combo.

_The evils of puppy dog eyes..._thought the two parent.

"Fine...okay" They both said at the same time as they gave into THE eyes.

-xXx-

The four ended up going to a resteraunt in the amusement park, the theme was...the midevil times.

"Hi how may i help you?" Greeted a waiter in a princess dress.

"Four please" Answered the tennis player.

"Oh Okay, Follow me" She led them to a wooden table big enough for four.

"Ohh, The tabow is cool daddy" Cried Yuki.

"And your dwess is pwetty, lady" Complimented Sakura as she pulled on the waiters dress earning her a 'don't pull' from Sakuno.

"Oh why thank you" She said.

"I'm sorry about that" Apologized Sakuno.

"Oh it's okay, your twins are soo cute! I always wanted twins." The waiter shared.

"Hey, we-" Yuki was cut off by his father.

"Why thank you, um if it's not to much trouble can i have a glass of ponta?"

"Oh right I'm so sorry and of course, what would you guys like?" She asked while scribbling the order down on her notepad.

"Oh I want Ponta too!" Screamed Sakura.

"Me too" Yuki screamed.

"I guess that's three ponta's and i would like a water" Said Sakuno as she calmed down the two kids.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." She said.

The seating arrangement went like this...

Sakura sat in front of Yuki and Sakuno sat in front of Ryoma.

_Oh god, why did he have to sit in front of me _Thought Sakuno as she diverted her attention to anywhere but her ex-husband.

She picked up the menu and started looking for what to order. Seeing his ex-wife pick up a menu he followed then put it down two minutes later.

Sakura and Yuki were playing together with the paper napkins and laughing. Ryoma turned to his son and daughter and a small smile showed up on his face. Nobody noticed, at least that's what Ryoma thought, but Sakuno saw it and she couldn't help but smile too.

"HEY Yuki-kun when's your birfday?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh, it's March 9!" He cried.

"What? weally MIne too!"

"Oh that's so cool!!" They both screamed.

"Shhh, Don't scream you guys." The brown haired woman said, only to have the kids scream even louder.

"If you guys stop screaming I'll buy you guys ice cream later" Dealed Ryoma

"Ooooh okay!"

"okay!" wispered Sakuno and Yuki, as they brought their fingers to their mouth signalling that they won't make a peep.

The kids Actions made Sakuno smile _They are just ADORABLE!! _And Ryoma to smile wider than before, this time he wasn't just noticed by Sakuno but the kids as well.

"Oh, Yuki-kun's papa, your smiwl is weelly nice." Complimented Sakura.

"Sakura's mama, you smiwl is weelly pwetty, and your eyes are wike mines!" Said Yuki.

_That's because your my son _Thought Sakuno, sad that herr son does not know who she is to him.

**Yuki's Pov (Point of View)...**

Wow, papa hasn't smiled like that for a looooooong looooong time, maybe it's Sakura-chan and her Mama.

Sakura-chan is weelly nice, she is like my wittle sister and her eyes are like papas. Her mama is weelly pwetty, She has eyes just like me!

I wish she was my mommy.

**Sakura's Pov (Point of View)...**

Tehehe, Yuki-kun is so much fun, He is vewy nice and his birfday is like mine! His papa is vewy cool too. He has gween hair like Yuki-kun's, and his eyes are like mine and , and, and, i like him.

I wish he was my missing papa. And i wish that Yuki-kun can be my Onii-san...I'm lonely.

**End Pov's... **

-xXx-

**A/n I hate to stop here but yeah i wanted to let you all know im still going on with this story so don't worry **

**I will be failing biology and geometry so i will not be updating so thats a heads up **

**but it you REAVIEW!!**

**it'll motivate me so do it!**

**-nanamisakurachan **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n- I am BACK! thnx for the reviews so far i got...6 what is wrong w/ u ppl REVIEW lol...blah blah blah **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything -sob- **

**o I am still failing class! so yeah xD whatever... to you all, PROJECTS SUCK!! **

**now read and review! (Bipolar) **

**-cCc- **

LAST TIME..

**Sakura's Pov (Point of View)...**

Tehehe, Yuki-kun is so much fun, He is vewy nice and his birfday is like mine! His papa is vewy cool too. He has gween hair like Yuki-kun's, and his eyes are like mine and , and, and, i like him.

I wish he was my missing papa. And I wish that Yuki-kun can be my Onii-san...I'm lonely.

**End Pov's... **

NEW CHAPTER...

Seeing her husband's smile still makes her heart flutter and cause her stomachs to do flips.

_Why do I still feel like this after all that he has done! _Thought Sakuno as she diverted her attention to her kids.

Seeing that the two were busy talking and laughing, Sakuno resorted to try and start a conversation with her ex-husband... talk about awkward, but before she could say a word he beat her to it.

"..How are you doing, Sakuno?" Asked Ryoma, awkwardly.

"It's been...good, not the best, it could be better, but I'm a single parent so that is kind of hard. You understand how I feel right, Echizen-san?" Her answer made the green haired man wince. _She is still mad _Was the only thought that came into his mind.

" Sakuno can you stop calling me that?" He begged.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with fake confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about, please?' Asked Ryoma.

Remembering that their children were still at the table, Sakuno sighed and gave a small nod.

**Sakuno's Pov (point of view)...**

"Fine, What do you want me to call you?" I asked, as nice as possible.

"Call me like the way you did before" He said just as the food came. How can he ask me to call him like I did when we were together?

The young waiter named Haruka came back with our Drinks and she took our orders.

Sakura and Yuki dived for their drinks, literally, and if I don't stop them I don't even want to know what would happened. I could only stop Yuki because he was next to me, but I couldn't get to Sakura in time.

"RYOMA!" I cried, but it was too late. He is now covered in Ponta soda and Sakura is in his arms, just as wet. I gave a sigh of relief glad to know that my baby girl was not hurt.

Then I burst out laughing, He looked hilarious.

**Ryoma's Pov (Point of view) **

Hn, Here I am, covered in Ponta and Sakura is in my arms... Both of us are soaked with purple soda.

This is how it went...

(Flashback to like five minutes ago)

I was sitting there asking...well begging, same concept, my ex-wife to call me by my first name. And that was where it began. Everything went in slow motion.

Sakuno abruptly got up and grabbed Yuki causing him to stop on his voyage to tackle the soda. Then, I hear Sakuno scream my name, which made me happy because she called me by my first name. So, here I am, out of it, dazed and out of nowhere my daughter falls into my arms, followed my a wave of Ponta.

I like Ponta, it's my favorite, but I don't like it all over me.

As the events processed through my brain an angelic, heaven like laughter filled my ears. I looked up and there she was, laughing and clutching her stomach looking like god's greatest creation.

Sakuno's laughter sounds so beautiful that I can't even put it into words. Then, Yuki joined her, and along with Sakura. All their laughs together made a wonderful symphony that I would not mind listening to forever.

You would love the sound of laughter from the three most important people of your life too. I've only known Sakura for a couple hours and already I feel an attachment.

She was so cute and the exact replica of Sakuno excluded her eyes, which are like mine. Before I knew it I was laughing as well. All stress seamed to disappear into nothingness and the thought of people staring never even had a chance to appear. I am happy, truly happy, even though I am soaked in grape soda.

Yup... I'm getting soft. If me getting soft means that things can be like this forever than I'll admit it, and even declare that I am getting soft. I will give anything for this family, my family.

**Normal Point of View (pov)...**

Haruka came running to the father and daughter saying stuff like "Is anyone hurt? Everything is okay, right? Can I help clean you guys up? Do you need clothes?..." The list of questions went on and on and on, until finally Ryoma shut her up with his legendary phrase. Mada mada dane.

Just like that the waiter shut up and stared wide eyed, She managed to spit out

"Y-Your Ryoma Echizen, t-that number one tennis player" The said person gave a small nod while adjusting his hyper daughter in his lap as she tried to get off.

"Sakura, don't move you'll get everywhere dirty" Commanded Sakuno as she got paper towels.

By that sentence, Haruka seemed to snap back to reality and began bowing and apologizing. This time Sakuno stopped her and asked for a check.

"Awww, demo I'm still hungry, mama!" Wailed Sakura who was currently jumping up and down on her father's lap.

"We'll eat at home, sweetie. We need to get you and your- I mean Yuki's daddy cleaned up"

"Oh, it's okay the drinks are on the house" Explained the manager who had hearts in her eyes while staring at the tennis star.

"Mada Mada Dane, I'll pay" Stated Ryoma as he put cash on the table, he adjusted Sakura to make her more confortable in his arms, and signaled for Sakuno and Yuki to follow.

-xXx-

The tennis star, somehow, kept hold of his five year old daughter the whole way to the exit of the theme park. Even with purple all over his shirt and pants, he looked cool. All the girls, not knowing who he was, stared at him with big, pink hearts in their eyes.

At the parking lot, after much arguing, Sakuno and Sakura ended up in Ryoma's car, driving to his house. On the ride to his house, everything was quiet between the two adults in the front seats and the kids in the back were jabbering on and on.

Seeing that Sakuno was quiet Ryoma took this chance to start up a conversation.

"So, how's work?" He asked.

"...It's okay" She replied, slowly.

"What do you work as?"

"...I work at a restaurant as a waiter." Her answer seemed to trigger something in Ryoma. _She's a waiter? _

"Do you make enough money?" He asked, worried about his ex-wife and daughter.

"Of course I make enough, barely, but I got everything handle." She answered

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if I couldn't handle it, Sakura would be living with you." She stated coldly. After her answer the two stayed quiet.

Ryoma drove into his driveway and was greeted by his butler, Jun.

"Ryoma-sama, your stuff have been unpacked." Stated the old butler.

"Hn, Arigatou" Jun bowed and opened the door to the mansion.

As Sakuno stepped into her old house a wave of nostalgia rushed in. This was the house she lived in for three years. This was the house she and Ryoma spent so much time to decorate. This was the house where Sakuno and Ryoma had parties. This was the house she would come home to after a long day. This was the house where Sakuno had her baby shower. This house had so many memories, both good and bad.

Sakuno was snapped out of her reverie by her daughter who was pulling her hand.

"I'm going to go shower and change" Said Ryoma as he made his way upstairs.

"Okay, I'm going to give Sakura a bath" She recieved a nod from her ex-husband.

"What about me?" Asked Yuki.

"Do you want a bath too, Yuki?" Asked Sakuno.

"N-No it's okay I'm going to go and-" He was cut off by his mom who picked him up. Sakuno took Sakura and Yuki to the bathroom on the second floor next to Yuki's room.

"Mama, how do you know where everything is?" Asked Sakura as her mother stripped her.

"Yeah, How do you know where everything is, Sakura's mama?" The twins gave their mother a look of curiosity.

"Umm... I use to come here a lot" Lied Sakuno.

"Oh, you know my Papa?" Asked Yuki.

"Mmhm, now stop asking questions you two and start washing your hair" Commanded Sakuno as she put soap on both of her kids head.

"Bubbles!" Cried Sakura.

By the time Ryoma got out of the shower he saw both his kids running around the house... naked and Sakuno chasing after them.

"Hahahahahaha, you can't catch me!" Cried Yuki as he crawled under the table getting his clean naked self dirty.

"Mama, ne ne ne ne, ne you can't catch me niefer" Teased Sakura while hiding behind furniture.

"N-no! Sto-" Sakuno stopped her sentence when she nearly tripped down the stairs, luckily she was saved by Ryoma.

"Thanks" She whispered.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno, how can you not catch your own two kids?" Asked the tennis player as he unleashed his ex-wife from his arms.

"Fine, you try" Commanded Sakuno as she took a seat at the top of the staircase.

Oh boy, Echizen Ryoma is going to have a LOT of fun.

-cCc-

There, a longer Chapter as apologies to my late updating xD

ignore grammatical errors (its 4 in the morning)

REVIEW! they motivize me! xD


	7. Chapter 6

A/n- woot woot Chapter 6! xD sorry for the long wait...I'm ashamed

I don't own anything so yeah......

Read and Review pplz

and I have an A in biology! woot woot! xD

-cCc-

LAST CHAPTER...

By the time Ryoma got out of the shower he saw both his kids running around the house.... naked and Sakuno chasing after them.

"Hahahahahaha, you can't catch me!" Cried Yuki as he crawled under the table getting his clean, naked self dirty.

"Mama, ne ne ne ne ne you can't catch me niefer" Teased Sakura while hiding behind furniture.

"N-no! Sto-" Sakuno stoped her sentence when she nearly tripped down the stairs, luckily she was saved by Ryoma.

"Thanks" She wispered.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno, how can you not catch your own two kids?" Asked the tennis player as he unleashed his ex-wife from his arms.

"Fine, you try" Commanded Sakuno as she took a seat at the top of the staircase.

Oh boy, Echizen Ryoma is going to have a LOT of fun.

NEW CHAPTER...

"Hahaha! Papa Can't catch us!"" Cried Yuki as he high fived his little sister.

Ryoma Echizen has been trying to catch his two, naked and dirty five year olds for the last hour and fifteen minutes. All the furniture has been tiped over and pushed out of place.

_Damn, this would be good stamina training _Thought Ryoma.

As the father and kids were running around the house the mother was currently in the kitchen preparing a nice lunch for everyone, seeing the mess that the three caused made the woman feel bad for the butler, Jun.

"Jun, you can take today off." Ordered Sakuno. Living in that house, before she moved out, none of the maids seemed to do anything that she ordered, all they did was gossip, so she got Jun to be her own butler and fired the rest. She ordered him around often, especially when she was pregnant, so he got many days off as a prize for his hard work. Sakuno had a feeling he has been working pretty hard, she will deal with Ryoma if he objects.

"Yes, Sakuno-sama, Thank You" The butler bowed.

-xXx-

"Stop! Yuki, Sakura Watch out!" Screamed the exhausted tennis star as he jumped in front of the two children as a way to stop them from getting anything else broken. This suprised the two young ones and it cause them to fall backwards. Ryoma took this chance and picked the two up, bringing them into the kitchen where their mother was.

"Oh, You finally caught them!" Exclaimed Sakuno as she walked toward the three.

"Y-yeah"

"Okay, let give you two another bath, dressed, and we'll all have lunch" Sakuno said.

"Aww man!" Cried the twins.

"hn"

The four made their way to the bathroom, but this time it was the master bedroom's bathroom. Inside the room, hardly ANYTHING changed. The bed and drawers were all in the same exact spot as five years ago, The opened closet was still ordered in the same way she cleaned it, the rugs were the ones that she picked out and placed herself. The only thing different was that there was an empty space in the closet, her space, and no make-up or jewelery were in sight.

"Nostalgic?" Asked Ryoma as he nudged her.

"Huh... yeah" She replied, walking after Ryoma to the bathroom.

Ryoma put the kids into the bath tub and began scrubbing them both.

Sakuno went to go get towels and clothes.

_Wow, this place hasn't changed, hardly. _Thought Sakuno as she went down the hallway to grab some towels.

As she walked into the bathroom she saw Ryoma and the kids laughing and wet... soaking wet.

Without a second thought Sakuno grabbed her camera phone and took a picture, talk about a Kodak moment.

She entered the room and before she could say anything she was splashed. Whiping the water from her face Sakuno looked at the three culprits.

"This. means. war." She said.

Sakuno put the towels, that magicly stayed dry, down between the two sinks. She grabed a cup, filled it with water, and turned around. She smiled evily and poured the water all over Sakura, Yuki, and Ryoma. The family of four burst out in laughter.

Sakura and Yuki turned toward each other, then to their parents, seeing their real smiles and hearing their real laughter made the two five year olds happy, really happy.

After the bath, the two kids got dressed. Since Sakura had no clothes she resulted to wearing her brother's.

Sakuno and Ryoma were soaked and both had to shower. They had no choice but to leave the kids alone so they could shower, Sakuno ordered them to stay out of trouble and watch T.V. in the master bedroom. They nodded their head and sat down on the large king size bed and turned on the T.V.

The master bedroom's bathroom was flooded so Ryoma showered in the guest bedroom's bathroom and Sakuno showered in the Yuki's bathroom.

-x-X-x-

"Yuki-kun" Said little Sakura.

"Huh, What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Can I call you onii-chan? I've always wanted a sibling." She said, blushing.

"Yeah, me too, oh and when my daddy and your mommy gets married, we should ask for a baby sister or brother!" He cried.

"How do you know they will get married?" Asked Sakura.

"We will make fem(them)!" He said, determined.

"Okay!" Cried Sakura, with just as much determination.

"Oh look it's Naruto! I wuv this show!!" The two cried, in sync. They looked at each other and laughed, while singing the theme song.

-x-X-x-

Ryoma got out of the shower and heard his two kids laughing. Music to his ears. _If only it could be like this everyday_ He thought, sadly.

**With Sakuno...**

Sakuno turned the shower off and dried herself. Just then she realized, _I have no clothes to change into _She thought. taking long, relaxing breaths, she wraped the towel around her body and opened the bathroom door.

Standing outside the door was Ryoma, he looked like he was concentrated on something, but the sound of the door opening snaped him from his reverie.

"Sakuno, what are you doing in a towel?" He asked, calmly. _Damn after five years and having two kids, she still looks hot. _He thought.

"O-oh umm, Ryoma... can I borrow some clothes?" She asked nervously. _Why am I nervous, its not like it's the first time he has seen me like this. _She told herself. Note: They were once married

"Yeah" He said. The two walked into the master bedroom, unoticed by the two kids who were watching the t.v. intently.

"No! Sasuke can't die!" Cried the two little kids. On the T.V. was Sakura crying on Sasuke as he layed there, with needles all over him. The two on the bridge.

Sakuno and Ryoma went into the closet.

"Pick out anything you like" He said. Sakuno nodded and started going through the closet until she found the shirt she had in mind. She put the t-shirt on. _I knew she was going to pick that one _Thought Ryoma.

"That's your favorite shirt of mine" He stated.

Brown orbs widened in suprise. _He still remembers that... _Thought Sakuno.

"Y-yeah" She replied.

"The last time you wore it was when you were pregnant with Sakura and Yuki" He murmured.

"Yeah..." She replied, sadly.

**Flashback...**

Returning from a week long tennis tournament, whih he won, Ryoma opened the door to his and his wife's room quietly. He put his tennis bag down and went to take a shower, being as quiet as possible, to not wake up his pregnant wife.

When he got out of the shower he went into the closet. The tennis player put on his pants and when he turned aound to grab his favorite shirt it was gone. _It was there a week ago and I haven't worn it, or have been home. _He thought. Being too tired to look for the shirt Ryoma put on another shirt and walked toward his and Sakuno's bed letting sleep consume him.

The next morning Ryoma woke up and an empty space greeted him.

"Sakuno?"

"I'm downstairs honey!" She cried.

"Ryoma got out of bed and walked toward the kitchen.

Standing there making breakfast was his beloved wife... who was wearing his favorite shirt.

"Sakuno, why are you wearing my shirt?" He asked, She turned around. Ryoma widened his eyes, over the week Sakuno's stomach grew even bigger.

"Because, your shirts are big and I like this one, it's my favorite." She replied as she put breakfast on the table.

**End of Flashback..**

"Sakuno, I'm...I'm sorry" Apologized Ryoma while looking anywhere but her face.

"What are you apologizing for" Asked Sakuno, even though she already knew. _H-He hurt me so much and now, five years later, her wants to make things better? FIVE years later? Five whole freekin years? _Thought Sakuno, angrily.

"You know... for chosing tennis over you" He said just above a wisper. Just then...

"Mommy/Daddy what are you doing in the closet?" Asked Sakura and Yuki who were standing there, in front of the opened closet door.

The said parents turned around.

"Nothing, Sakura, Yuki are you guys hungry?" Asked Sakuno, trying to change the subject.

"Oh YEAH! Momma I'm starving!" Cried Sakura.

"Me TOO!" Cried Yuki.

The four walked downstair into the dining room. During the meal the kids laughed and talked about their favorite shows and games, the parents watched and smiled sadly.

They both knew that they were going to have to seperate the twins and make them say goodbye....soon.

-x-X-x-

A/n- That chapter wasn't my best (in my opinion) but its the best i could do. Sorry .

well i hope you liked it and is anyone interested in spell checking my future chapters for this story? I've gotten many complains aout grammer/spelling errors.

Review (gimme motivation)

-nanamisakurachan


	8. Chapter 7

A/n- Yup I'm updating lol. I just wanted to thank you guys who are still reading this fan fic.

props to the people who were bugging me to update lmao

I was reading back to my old chapters.... I. SUCK.... how do you read my stories? jeez lol

R and R

I don't own anything.....as always.

Enjoy!

-x-X-x-

**Recap...**_(I knew there was a word for this)_

"Sakuno, I'm...I'm sorry" Apologized Ryoma while looking anywhere but her face.

"What are you apologizing for" Asked Sakuno, even though she already knew._ H-He hurt me so much and now, five years later, he wants to make things better? FIVE years later? Five whole freaking years? _Thought Sakuno, angrily.

"You know... for choosing tennis over you" He said just above a whisper. Just then...

"Mommy/Daddy what are you doing in the closet?" Asked Sakura and Yuki who were standing there, in front of the opened closet door.

The said parents turned around.

"Nothing, Sakura, Yuki are you guys hungry?"Asked Sakuno, trying hard to change the subject.

"Oh. YEAH! Momma I'm starving!" Cried Sakura.

"Me TOO!" Cried Yuki.

The four walked downstairs into the dining room. During the meal the kids laughed and talked about their favorite shows and games, the parents watched and smiled sadly.

They both knew that they were going to have to separate the twins and make them say goodbye....soon.

**New Chapter...**

By the end of the meal it was already 3 o'clock,_ time goes by quick when you're having fun _Thought Sakuno_. _She was currently washing the dishes when suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist. The action nearly made her drop the plate, nearly. She knew who's arms those belonged to, she felt it many times before, way before, a long time ago, in the past; Ryoma's embrace.

_How could he even touch me? Does he have no guilt? _She thought angrily. Ryoma snuggled his head into his ex-wife's neck, breathing in her scent. _It's been too long. _He thought sadly.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Sakuno asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm hugging. Why?" He answered.

"How can you be doing this?" She asked, this time not angry, but sad. The tone of her voice told Ryoma that he had crossed the line. The brown haired woman didn't let the Tennis star answer.

"Don't you have any SHAME? Do you feel ANY guilt?" She questioned, with tears threatening to fall. He stayed silent, knowing that he should just let her scream at him, let her release all the emotions that were bottled up inside her, all the loneliness, sadness, anger that she felt over the years because of him.

He was ready for anything, a slap or a punch, but none of that happened. He looked down at the mother of his children and saw her figure shaking; she was crying. A wave of guilt washed over him. _The reason she's crying is because me, this is all my fault, everything._

_I did this._

**Sakuno's Pov (point of view)**

What am I doing? Tears haven't fallen in a long time. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, so why? Why am I crying? Crying is a sign of weakness. Why am I showing weakness?

**End of Pov**

When Sakuno made a sign to move away, Ryoma held onto her tighter, refusing to let her go.

"Let me go." She murmured, just loud enough for Ryoma to hear. 'No,' was his simple reply as he held her in his strong arms.

"_Please._" She begged quietly, "_Please let go of me._"

The strain in her voice, the tears that cascaded down her face every time she said a word, it hurt him. The sight of her so vulnerable, so broken, it tortured him. Knowing that he was the cause of all this pain, it's killing him.

He let go of her, freeing her from his arms, he looked away, guilt etched in his expression.

"I'm Sorry." He whispered, walking away. The words were said too quietly, Sakuno barely heard it, but heard it nonetheless.

When his presence was no longer in the room, Sakuno fell to her knees. _I'm so stupid! Why does he make me feel this way? Why, after all that he's done? Why am I still in love with him?_

She stayed like that for a while, on the floor crying.

**With the Kids**

The twins have been watching T.V. intently since lunch was over. Their favorite show was having a marathon.

"Ne, Onii-chan, Do you really think that we can get my mama and your papa to get together?" Sakura asked when the anime was on commercial.

Yuki turned to his younger sister and smiled. "Yeah, You don't have a daddy and I don't have a mommy, so it's perfect!"

Before Sakura had time to doubt, Naruto came back on the screen and their attentions were focused solely on the T.V.

"Kakashi is so COOL!" Yelled Yuki as he jumped up and down on the couch.

"NO, Sasuke is Cooler!" Retorted Sakura who was, also, jumping up and down.

**With Ryoma**

The Tennis star walked up the stairs, heading for his room. He finds a drawing that Yuki and Sakura drew, most likely during his shower, on the floor and a small smile slowly appeared on his face. He peeked into the living room and saw his two children jumping on his couch together, laughing, smiling. _If only it could be like this everyday. They don't even know that they are twins. _He thought sadly, heaving a sigh.

Ryoma walked back into his room and laid on his king size bed, one that he use to share with Sakuno, and just reminisce on the past.

**Flashback**

A very pregnant Sakuno walked into the empty house, grocery bags in hand.

She put the food down and carefully walked toward the light switch, as she flipped the switch no one came to greet her.

"Jun?" She cried out, not bothering to even call for her husband.

_Right, I sent him on a small vacation since I almost killed him with that mood swing. _

The brown haired woman chuckled at the memory.

_I guess it's just me tonight, and Ryoma-kun, if he comes home. _She thought sadly. _This house is way too big. _

Many of Sakuno's nights are spent like this. She would come home to nobody, because her good heart sends Jun on much needed vacations, make dinner, and eat all alone. Sometimes, maybe, Ryoma would come home by dinner, on an empty stomach, and he would eat with her.

The pregnant woman wobbled across the kitchen, cooking dinner, not knowing that Ryoma has been home, and watching her, the entire time.

Our tennis star had come home early that day because practice had been cancelled, the trainer called in a sick day, and Ryoma felt a little, tiny bit, guilty for leaving his wife alone; _ I haven't been with her for 3/4 of her pregnancy. If not more. _He thought.

About five minutes after he got home, his wife entered, holding a big grocery bag, _Pregnant woman shouldn't be holding heavy stuff. _He noted, but before he had a chance to enter Sakuno called out to their butler, who was not there. _Why didn't she call MY name? _

Echizen Ryoma chose to just watch and see what his wife does when he's not home and she's all alone.

He saw how she wobbled across the kitchen and cooked dinner with a hand on her back, supporting it. Even if she was a ditsy and clumsy as a girl, she grew out of it, eventually. Ryoma noticed how the entire time, even if she pretended that everything was alright, how his wife looked sad, depressed;

lonely.

When she finished making dinner, Sakuno set the table, but dropped a spoon. _Darn, now I have to pick it up, one of the cons of being pregnant; you cannot pick stuff up when you're bloated. _Sakuno noted in her head.

Ryoma watched as his wife attempted to pick up the spoon that was laying on the floor, she was a couple inches away, that being the most she can bend with the size of her stomach. The tennis star laughed inwardly at how funny his wife is, his laughter stopped when he saw Sakuno trip on a random tennis ball and fall in slow motion.

Sakuno closed her eyes tightly and put her arms around her belly, trying to protect her unborn children. She was awaiting her impact with the ground but it never came, opening her eyes, brown orbs stared into her husbands cat like ones,

"R-Ryoma-kun? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't home." She asked, voice slightly trembling.

"Hn, you almost fell, mada mada dane." He smirked, his earlier concern gone.

**End Flashback...**

_I can't believe I didn't think of spending more time with her, she was lonely, even back then. If I would have done something, we wouldn't be like this right now, _

_our family wouldn't be torn apart._

_Our children would know that they are brother and sister._

_I would have saved a lot of tears from falling._

_I would have saved a lot of heart ache._

_I'm so stupid. She has always been there for me and I took her for granted. _

_BAKA!_

Another flashback came up.

**Flashback...**

Ryoma was in bed sleeping, this was one of the days that he had the day off, no tennis. It's been nine months since he impregnanted Sakuno and she was ready to give birth any moment, so his mom and dad made their son stay with his wife.

_"You should be there when Sakuno-chan is giving birth to our little grandbabies!" His mom cried out excitedly, one day. _

Suddenly his phone went off.

"What?" Ryoma answered.

"Hey, guess what? You have a game! It's very important and I know the misses will understand, this game is going to decide the future of your tennis career!" Cried his manager over the phone. "Yeah, yeah I know your wife is gonna pop soon, but this is important! So you're going if you like it or not!"

The Tennis pro didn't have any say in the matter. The next thing he knew, his manager was at his door, with his stuff.

'Wait, Ryoma-kun, where are you going?" Sakuno cried, running up to him and holding his hand, forbidding his to leave.

"Well, , your husband here is going to play in a very important math, wish him luck!" Explained his manager.

"Wait outside." Ryoma ordered his manager. When the manager was out of sight, he turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry Saku-chan, but this is important." He apologized. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Will you be back in time?" She questioned.

"Yes, I will, I promise." He said, giving her a swift chaste kiss he walked out the door. Before he left, he heard Sakuno whisper.

"Liar."

**End of Flashback...**

_I didn't even get there in time. Che, what kind of person am I? _

_She was hurting so badly. _

_Her own HUSBAND wasn't there for her when she was giving birth. _

After much thinking and contemplating, the Tennis star sat upright.

_I will do whatever it takes to make everything better. We will be a family again. _

-x-x-x-

A/n- So? What do you think? I am pretty proud of the length (If I should say so myself) lmao I know it's pathetic but c'mon gimme some props!

tell me how it was, go ahead and tell me what you don't like!

in a 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
